


Tittylickers

by psychedelicurchin



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, and reader's tits i guess, can you tell, i didn't know how to end this story, it's exactly what it sounds like, so uhh this happened, this is all about reader, this is very boob centric, titties, what do you even want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicurchin/pseuds/psychedelicurchin
Summary: As an editor for Game Grumps episodes, you hear a lot of the sexual things Arin and Dan say. As the third part of their polyamory, you get to experience it sometimes too.Inspired by some dialogue from a recent Sonic Mania episode, mmk.





	Tittylickers

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened and I don't really know how we got here but WE DID so uh I guess enjoy.

Being an editor for Arin and Dan isn't always the easier thing to sit through, especially considering the interesting relationship the three of you share. You aren't really sure when it had started, when you think back; you just know it's been some months now. It seemed like both men had mutually taken interest in you, and rather than compete, they pursued you for sharing- and were just lucky you were intrigued by it, rather than put off. The three of you are comfortable in your polyamory, and you're happy being both of theirs.

But the nearly episodic sexual references aren't always easy to sit through for one reason or another, and sometimes it's just damn frustrating- and not always in a good way- to wade through the footage and try to make something good and polished up, ready for the internet.

Sometimes you feel like they do it on purpose. More like you are _certain_ they do.

Sometimes they make it up to you.

They're already in the apartment when you make it home, unceremoniously shutting the door behind you, toeing off your shoes, and not announcing yourself beyond the door's sound. Their damn videos- but it wasn't their fault this time. The computer wasn't in the mood to cooperate and you had to take extra time to baby the damn thing. It's not fair to be grumpy about it, though you know no one will judge you for it. You sigh softly to yourself as you head further in, shrugging off your jacket and tossing it over your chair then hanging up your keys, while you work to think of how to explain yourself when someone asks what's wrong.

Come to think of it- where are they?

You frown as you stop, glancing around. You _know_ they're home. So where are the signs of life?

"I'm home," you call out, wandering further into the roomy living space. There isn't even a game paused on the television. Nothing indicates anyone is here. Maybe you're wrong on this one and they're both out, and just didn't tell you. That's weird. They always tell you. It's just how it works. You shrug and head for your bedroom, content to find some pajamas since you know you won't be going out anymore tonight.

Things start to make a little sense when someone's hands slip over your eyes. The action makes you jump a little, the start of an instinctual gasp puffing past your lips, but you relax and smile.

"Welcome home, babygirl," Dan's voice purrs in your ear. His breath is warm against your neck. "You're a little late. Long day?" You nod.

"The computer and I went to war tonight," you say simply. Dan hums.

"That's a shame." You can feel his body softly press into yours, behind you, and you swallow. "What were you working on?"

He knows the videos that were on your schedule. He just wants to hear you talk about it. Arin has to be somewhere around. They've planned something; they don't usually ambush you unless they want to play. You smirk.

"Tittylickers," is your single word answer.

"Oh, that one." There's Arin's voice, coming from somewhere to your right it sounds like, but not close. There's a grin in his voice; you can tell.

"We were talking about that one earlier, actually," Dan mentions so calmly, nonchalantly as if all of this is doing nothing to you. As if you aren't already feeling something down below and haven't already caved to a nervous swallow. "We were saying gosh, poor (Y/N) has to sit through our shit again. It's one thing when we just talk about dicks or make sex jokes-"

"But tittylicking," Arin picks up, and you swallow again. This time he's close. Aw, shit. "I mean she already had to wade through _another_ fucking Sonic video. That's bad enough."

"O-oh... well, I mean, it wasn't that bad," you stammer.

" _And_ the computer gave you so much trouble," Arin adds, refusing to let you downplay your struggle. "You had it rough today." Your cheeks are burning when you feel a hand on your side, slowly sliding to cup one side of your ass.

"Really I-"

"Poor babygirl," Dan coos, leaving slow kisses on your neck. You draw in a hitching breath and swallow hard.

"We ought to make it up to you," Arin suggests, softly yet not without grip squeezing your ass. You can sense the heat off their bodies and know you're just about sandwiched between them. The thought does nothing to help you calm down.

"Oh, uh- r-really?" The urge to squirm is hard to ignore, but as you're about to shift on your feet, they start to guide you. Dan's hands are still over your eyes, but they go slowly for you, trying not to trip you up or push you.

"On the bed, babygirl," Dan murmurs when your legs gently bump into its edge. Finally he gives you back your sight. You blink at the change back to light, then a few more times more rapidly at the handcuffs you see waiting on the headboard.

"Is that okay, sweetheart?" They each have different petnames for you. Dan's is babygirl, and Arin calls you sweetheart. You know immediately he's talking about the cuffs, and while it does start butterflies in your stomach, they're good ones, and you nod softly.

"Yes," you tell them. That's a rule: you need to vocalize your consent. All of you do. Dan kisses where your neck joins your shoulder again. Without further hesitation, you get on the bed and crawl where your space is, and finally you see them for the first time tonight. They're still clothed- all of you actually, you realize, and wonder how that's going to be taken care of, but you're going to wait- and the way they're smiling at you sets off a warmth in your middle. It's different than your arousal; it's a feeling of being loved and appreciated.

Okay, maybe it's got a little to do with your arousal.

"Take off your shirt," Dan instructs. You nod and try to keep your cool, not moving slowly enough to be a tease but not in a rush about it either.

"So pretty, sweetheart," Arin praises. You can't help smiling bashfully. Your body has been an issue for you before; you don't always see what they see in you, but they are nothing if not endlessly encouraging and supportive. You may not love your body, but _they_ do.

"Well you are," Dan chuckles, apparently having noticed your demeanor. He climbs- or rather, being as tall as he is, drops- onto the bed and crawls up beside you, where he kisses your lips softly. "Gonna get this bra out of the way, babygirl." You lift your arms slightly while he reaches behind you, though you could easily do this part yourself. Your boys like to help you. They're sweet like that.

Instantly your nipples begin to stiffen at the new temperature. Dan smirks, but he doesn't touch you yet, just tosses the removed garment away and takes hold of one wrist.

"You ready?" he asks, looking at you. It isn't often the three of you break out cuffs, but they always seem to be used on you. Funny how that works. When you nod, Dan smiles at you and proceeds to lock your hands in place over your head. They've already piled the pillows behind you to avoid discomfort in your back or shoulders. Your wrists fidget in their restraints to test the tightness, your back and shoulders doing the same to estimate if your muscles will be okay with this positioning for long.

"Good?" Arin asks. When you look over to him, you nod and smile, small and soft but not with any less meaning that a larger one might suggest. He holds your attention briefly until abruptly you feel Dan's warm hand cupping your left breast, his thumb gently sweeping over your nipple, and you jump slightly, a soft gasp breaking your quiet.

"Hey, don't start without me," Arin huffs, but he's grinning, and Dan chuckles. As Arin gets situated, you glance between the two men on each side of you. There's some nervousness swirling with the soft excitement in your middle, not unlike the journey to the top of that first hill on a rollercoaster. Arin cups your right breast and squeezes lightly. Dan follows suit, a different strength than Arin, and between the two of them, your body shifts under their grips along with your breathing.

"So pretty, babygirl," Dan says, echoing Arin's words from earlier.

"The prettiest," Arin agrees.

"Me or my tits?" you ask playfully. They're both still squeezing in random patterns, random strengths, and the softest of whimpers escapes your throat.

"Uhh, both," Arin answers, in a tone that implies that should very much be obvious, and Dan nods with it. Your smile is meant for both of them. When your eyes lull closed for just a moment as you start to relax, Dan swoops his thumb over your nipple again and Arin, with his free hand, flicks the nipple he's in charge of; it's not a hard flick, but the feeling is undeniably different than Dan's strokes. Your eyes pop right back open with a soft cry out of surprise. Arin's finger starts to circle your nipple, only just grazing around its edges, encouraging it to stiffen further, while Dan holds the pad of his thumb right on your nipple's tip, rotating it in a gentle circle like a game controller's stick. Both, though small gestures, are slowly driving you up the wall.

"They really are pretty titties though," Dan verifies. "Just the right size; they fit right in our hands, don't they?"

"They do," agrees Arin with a nod. "So soft and round. And don't get me started on these pretty nipples." He flicks the one on his side again, then back the other way, repeating this from varying directions. Dan pauses, watching your face as you squirm and whine softly. He gives his nipple an experimental flick, and keeps going as well.

"Ooh!" you sigh, biting your lip as you arch into the pillows slightly. You're doing your best to keep your cool. They haven't even gotten started on what they all but promised to be doing; you've got a long way ahead of you.

"You like this don't you, sweetheart?" Arin asks huskily, well aware of the answer already. "You like it when we play with your pretty nipples?"

"I think she loves it," Dan offers. "She loves when we tie her up topless and play with her, don't you babygirl?" Your whole body is warm, but you know there's an excess in your cheeks; there's no way you aren't blushing, and you nod bashfully. Dan smiles. Arin smirks.

"Answer us, sweetheart." They change techniques again, each of them pinching and twisting at varying intervals and strengths, never hard enough to really put you in discomfort. You swallow and for a moment longer focus on just keeping even breathing. Arin pinches a little hard while waiting on you to say something.

"Y-yes-- oh, fuck," you moan out. When your eyes close again, Dan seizes the opportunity, his fingers still working your nipple while he leans in to kiss at your neck. He smiles against your skin at the mewling little sounds you make, sometimes letting his teeth lightly scrape your skin in open mouth kisses. Some of his hair pools against your skin, just where it falls by both of your positions.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Arin asks, tugging gently on your nipple, stretching it slightly before letting go. His thumb softly brushes over the tip, something nice for you after all that pinching and tugging they both did- and Dan's still doing, actually, but it's not as if you really mind.

"Y- ahhmm!" What you mean is yes, but Dan, cheeky bastard, starts to mark your neck and you're lost in your sounds. You start laughing in spite of it all by the look Arin shoots at him, more for your benefit than anything else, and he grins at you. "Ready," you try again and succeed, biting your lip and bracing yourself, especially when you feel Dan's lips leave your skin. His tongue laps over his hickey once, then your boys scoot back only a little, fingers leaving your nipples alone. There's a surge of arousal down near your core, far from the first one that's happened so far. It's just more notable now that you see the two of them gazing so lustfully at you.

They make you wait. They've given you so much attention that the complete lack of touch now is intolerable. You whimper quietly into your squirms, arching your back enough to drop down and jiggle your breasts. They notice, each chuckling.

"Y'know, Arin, I think she wants it," Dan theorizes.

"I think she really wants it."

"I do want it!" you whine. "Please..."

"Please what, babygirl?" You tilt your head back and groan softly. Really? They want to be like this now?

"Please- just touch me- lick my titties," you stammer out. As long as they touch you.

"Oh we can definitely do that," Arin replies with a smirk. The feeling akin to the rollercoaster hill is back as you watch them lean down. Your stomach feels like it's falling in wait.

Their styles are different. Dan's teasing you; he kisses your nipple first, snug between his lips but not breaking their seal, then dusts the rest of your breast with kisses as well. Meanwhile Arin doesn't waste time; he takes your nipple right into his mouth and begins to suck. You can tell he's making a conscious effort to start soft and gauge what you like best with varying pressures.

"Oh my god," you whimper, wishing you could touch yourself. Your little sighs and moans encourage them so much. Dan scrapes his teeth over your nipple then licks at it repeatedly, not unlike a cat. You cry out in surprise when Arin's teeth pin your nipple gently, a small stretch before he lets go. Your nipple hardens even further in the cool air with its spit coating. Arin's licks over it are sloppier than Dan's, covering more of your breast. At one point the tip of his tongue circles your nipple, around and around the areola, keeping you keening and grinding the air.

"You need some help, babygirl?" Dan asks lowly. You shiver from his voice alone, but when you feel his fingers tapping over your denim-covered crotch, without a thought you thrust slightly into his touch, blushing and nodding.

"So hot for this aren't you, sweetheart," Arin practically growls into your breast, devouring your nipple with sloppy kisses and licks.

"So hot," you whisper on a breath, quickly. Dan is unbuttoning your jeans and fiddling with the zipper while his mouth closes around your nipple and begins sucking. "Oh _god_ ," you moan.

"No, just us, but thanks," Dan jokes, pausing just to grin up at you before he goes back to work. You try to give him at least a chuckle, but frustrated whining comes out with your laugh. The arousal pooling in your core is maddening, just like every touch to your nipples, the longer this continues- but you need it to, holy shit, so you deal with it the best you can.

When Dan's fingers slide into your panties, the resulting moan is your loudest yet. He bites your nipple gently as he experimentally flicks at your clit. The resulting arch of your back accidentally knocks Arin right off track.

"Whoa!" slips out of his mouth, and you're relieved for the actually funny moment.

"I'm sorry!" you laugh. "Dan just-" Dan does it again, "Ooohhhm!"

"Sorry," Dan murmurs around your nipple, not really letting go to speak. The extra vibration around the sensitive bud leaves you quivering.

"Here," Arin starts, pulling away from your breast. While you whimper, they don't really pay it any mind, busy elsewhere momentarily. Arin gets off the bed to get a better grip and pulls your jeans off entirely. They're dropped to the floor to be forgotten, and his fingers curl around the waistband of your underwear to pull them down too. Dan hums his approval around your nipple. Arin returns to his previous spot and reaches back down.

"Fuck, I can't reach as well as you can, Mr. Long Arms," he huffs. You can feel Dan smile.

"We can switch, I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah man, that's fine."

You almost laugh as they talk about touching you so conversationally. Instead you whine softly when Dan's fingers leave, though you know they're not planning on letting you go long without attention. He kisses your nipple as if to apologize. Arin draws a finger up from your dribbling center to your clit, stroking over it, not unlike petting it with his fingertip. It's a touch different than Dan's but it still electrifies you. Evidently Arin can make this stretch without issue and his mouth returns to your nipple, tongue lapping at it hungrily until it's back in his mouth. You're in a constant state of moaning now, trying to keep your breathing calm but hardly able to focus on that, or anything else for that matter.

Then Dan... oh, Dan... slides his finger inside you.

Your gasping groan fills the room. Dan hardly lets you get used to it before a second finger plunges in, earning another startled sound. Your hips rock into the touch though, and he pumps his fingers in you, slowly at first. The rhythm between Arin's ministrations and Dan's thrusts doesn't match, and at first it throws you off. The continued attention at your breasts isn't that synchronized either, but your body doesn't seem to really mind it that much. The heat pooling in your core seems to pulse with your heartbeat, the longer they go on. It's hard to keep track of what is happening. Dan's biting your nipple, Arin's flicking over your clit faster and sucking more fervently, Dan's fingers are still coming in and out and harder as the minutes pass- seconds? Minutes? You honestly have no clue. You just know that you are a ticking bomb.

" _Danny_ ," you moan loudly, wishing so much that you could tangle your fingers in his hair. " _A-aarin,"_ immediately follows. "Oh my god... Ohhh my god..." They don't give you a verbal response, unless you count hums around your nipples again. Below you, your hips begin rocking faster.

"We've got you, babygirl," Dan assures, his voice still husky. "You wanna cum?" You nod a little more eagerly than you'd like, but there's no room in you to be embarrassed. You just bob your head very purposefully and hope.

"So pretty when you cum, sweetheart," Arin groans into your breast. "Cum on Dan's hand."

Well, he's not wrong, the way things are going.

Dan manipulates his fingers further and Arin's only teasing your clit, not going at it constantly but rather meaningful strokes, like pressing a button, slowly almost and driving you insane. You're not even sure who's got which nipple anymore, your head thrown back; someone's licking voraciously, someone's teeth are gliding over the overstimulated bud. You just know for sure that it feels _fucking good._

"I-I'm gonna-ahh..." Your breath shakes with a gasp as you try to get the words out, then the breathing melts into a moan, long and sensuous. "Gonna cum!"

Almost as if on command, your orgasm quakes through you. Your hips rock with a mind of their own, and with your erratic and full breaths, full moans riding on them, your chest heaves. Dan and Arin don't stop, but they do greatly ease up to get you through this. When you're finished, hips stilling and moans giving way to softer breaths, your body sinks tiredly into the pillows you've been reclined on this whole time. Dan eases his fingers out of you and kisses your nipple before sitting up altogether. Arin's hand retreats as well, and his lips release your nipple.

"Alright there babygirl?" Dan asks, smiling at you affectionately.

"Perfect," you answer contentedly with a wide smile of your own. You do jiggle your wrists though, indicating you'd like to be let down.

"Oh- yeah, here," Dan gets there first. It takes a little fiddling, but the cuffs release you. You groan at the feeling of being able to bring your arms down and shake them out a bit. For a moment longer, you just lay there, getting your bearings back, but you sit up shortly, looking between the two men.

"So... Who?" you ask, pointing from Dan to Arin.

"Ah, nah, sweetheart," Arin declines, shaking his head. You raise your eyebrows.

"But you just-"

"This was all for you, babygirl," Dan gently rejects the notion too, smiling as he leans in to catch your cheek with a kiss- but you turn in time to get the lips, and you grin cheekily. "You sneaky sneak," he chuckles.

"Are you sure, though?" you inquire once more.

"What part of 'for you' do you not get?" Arin asks, a hint of a laugh in his voice. "We're fine, sweetheart. You don't have to do anything." Dan nods.

"Exactly. We're big boys-"

"I know," you add in slyly. Dan stops to give you a look. Arin can't stop himself from laughing when you grin, and that gets you started, and then Dan is shaking his head and giggling with you both.

" _Fine,_ yeah, okay, but we're also _grown men_ ," he reiterates, an exasperated emphasis on the use of the terms 'grown men' this time, "and we can take care of ourselves. We just wanted to show you we appreciate you, no strings attached. Okay?" You look between the pair for a moment longer, but ultimately you smile and hold out your arms. They oblige you, holding you while you do your best to hug them both at the same time.

"You're both the sweetest," you insist. You pull away just enough to give a kiss to Arin, and then a kiss to Dan. "My boys."

"And our girl," Dan replies, kissing the side of your head.

"Our girl," Arin agrees.


End file.
